<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gundam 00 Comic Sans Valentines by sapphireswimming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319375">Gundam 00 Comic Sans Valentines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming'>sapphireswimming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam 00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comic Sans Valentines, Embedded Images, Fan edits, Meme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Comic Sans Valentines: Gundam 00 edition</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gundam 00 Comic Sans Valentines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for most of the show</p>
<p>Thanks to dannyboymw and KingOfStupidElephants for help with some of the captions</p>
<p>Originally posted here:<br/>https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/157260880549/a-compilation-of-all-of-the-gundam-00-comic-sans</p>
<p>https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/157259143889/there-was-a-joke-about-a-graham-aker-special-in<br/>https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/157259178509/credit-to-dannyboymw-for-the-most-perfect-alle<br/>https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/157259224789/and-thats-really-saying-something-coming-from<br/>https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/157259248794/to-be-fair-sumeragi-youd-drink-to-anything<br/>https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/157259297699/awww-everyones-a-special-snowflake<br/>https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/157259800234/thank-you-setsuna-and-thank-you<br/>https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/157259827009/she-also-thinks-youre-quite-a-scoop<br/>https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/157259854519/and-play-it-at-the-most-inopportune-moments<br/>https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/157259885389/this-is-the-best-one-i-will-ever-come-up-with<br/>https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/157260340574/grenade-starts-playing-ill-let-myself-out-now<br/>https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/170893691884/lockon-edition<br/>https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/170893690519/i-decided-the-gundam-00-fandom-was-decidedly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>[id: A comic sans valentine for Graham Aker from Gundam 00. The background is light blue and the text reads: "you've captured my heart"</p>
<p>/end id]</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>[id: A comic sans valentine for Allelujah Haptism from Gundam 00. The background is burnt orange and the text reads: "you're my other half"</p>
<p>/end id]</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>[id: A comic sans valentine for Soma Pieres from Gundam 00. The background is mustard yellow and the text reads: "you're my #1"</p>
<p>/end id]</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>[id: A comic sans valentine for Sumeragi Lee Noriega from Gundam 00. The background is light blue and the text reads: "I'd drink to us"</p>
<p>/end id]</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>[id: A comic sans valentine for Patrick Colasaur from Gundam 00. The background is dark blue and the text reads: "you're special too"</p>
<p>/end id]</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>[id: A comic sans valentine for Setsuna F. Seiei from Gundam 00. The background is light purple and the text reads: "roses are red / violets are blue / I am Gundam / everyone is Gundam"</p>
<p>/end id]</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>[id: A comic sans valentine for Kinue Crossroad from Gundam 00. The background is green and the text reads: "you're front page news"</p>
<p>/end id]</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>[id: A comic sans valentine for Marina Ismail from Gundam 00. The background is light brown and the text reads: "i would write a song for you"</p>
<p>/end id]</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>[id: A comic sans valentine for Tieria Erde from Gundam 00. The background is dusty teal and the text reads: "maybe you don't deserve ten thousand deaths"</p>
<p>/end id]</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>[id: A comic sans valentine for Lichty Tsery from Gundam 00. The background is black and the text reads: "i would die for you"</p>
<p>/end id]</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>[id: A comic sans valentine for Lockon Stratos from Gundam 00. The background is red with a heart and the text reads: "i'll be sniping your heart"</p>
<p>/end id]</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>[id: A comic sans valentine for Haro from Gundam 00. The background is light blue and the text reads: "be mine! be mine!"</p>
<p>/end id]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>